


Through Frost and Fresh-Laid Snow

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Horseback Riding, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mulled wine, Pre-Thor (2011), Shameless Smut, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: “Loki?” Thor says, and gets a soft, questioning sound in response. “It is a fine morning. Will you ride out with me today?”Loki gives a small groan of dissent and makes no effort to move from his current position. “I’m not going torideyou, Thor,” he says drowsily, his voice thick and each word spoken at half his usual pace. “It is far too early for such exertion.”





	Through Frost and Fresh-Laid Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I have had an extremely stressful week due to ridiculous amounts of snow causing chaos and then everywhere beginning to flood as the snow melts. On top of that I had a couple of job interviews to attend to! I do love the snow when it isn’t quite so excessive, however, and it always puts me in the mood to write a winter-based fic. So here is some light-hearted, angst-free, fluffy, snowy, porny nonsense to help everyone relax and unwind whatever your weather might be ♥
> 
> Included below is a photo I took a few days ago to put you in the snowy mood if your life is currently snow-free :)

It is Thor who wakes first, well-rested and warm within Loki’s bed. While the last few mornings had been murky and grey with great dense clouds spooning snow over Asgard’s landscape like sugar grains, the hint of sunlight that spills along the edges of the curtains suggests that today’s weather will fare far better.

Too much time has been spent indoors in recent days, and Thor yearns for fresh air and a change of scenery. The recent snowfall had not been too excessive and a ride out on horseback through field and forest feels like the ideal way to spend the day. Loki still sleeps at Thor’s side, facing away from him and bundled so deeply under the blankets that Thor can see little more than his hair all tousled from sleep, though he begins to stir slightly when Thor sits up.

“Loki?” Thor says, and gets a soft, questioning sound in response. “It is a fine morning. Will you ride out with me today?”

Loki gives a small groan of dissent and makes no effort to move from his current position. “I’m not going to _ride_ you, Thor,” he says drowsily, his voice thick and each word spoken at half his usual pace. “It is far too early for such exertion.” He shifts indolently over onto his front, lying face-down in the pillows, and reaches behind himself; tugs the blankets down to his hips, exposing the slender length of his back with a sleepy sigh. “I’m sure you are capable of taking matters into your own hands. Come on me, if you must.”

Thor blinks down at him and completely forgets the question he’d actually asked. The alluring arc of Loki’s spine is extraordinarily distracting.

“Not ride _me_ ,” Thor says amusedly once rational thought has returned. “Ride _out_ , on horseback. The weather appears to be in our favour today, brother.”

“Oh,” Loki says and finally turns his head to look at him, eyes heavy-lidded with sleep. “I suppose so. Not yet. Later.”

Thor grins at him, already looking forward to it. “But you will accompany me?”

“I will,” Loki agrees. He stretches languorously, a ripple of movement running over the muscles in his back, and then slides his gaze meaningfully to Thor’s sleeping pants and the very obvious erection he awoke with. “Now, are you coming on me or not? I want to hear you get off, so you needn’t be quiet about it.”

Swallowing, Thor palms at himself absent-mindedly and feels quite dazed. Loki bites down on his bottom lip and idly presses his hips down into the mattress at the sight of it.

“Um,” Thor says breathlessly, “yes?”

To refuse so generous an invitation twice-given, after all, would be discourteous indeed.

~

On finally extracting himself from Loki’s bed, Thor searches in earnest across Loki’s bedroom floor for yesterday’s clothing and then steals furtively back to his own chambers to bathe and re-dress for the day. They meet once again for breakfast, seated in the grand dining hall; it appears that everyone else has already eaten, for they remain alone at the vast table.

“Do stop staring, Thor. It’s improper,” Loki smirks, voice lilting and soft enough that he can avoid being heard by the servants that mill around them.

Thor can hardly help it: Loki is breathtaking, dressed all in black but for a cloak of darkest green, the hood trimmed with dusky fur where it sits over his shoulders and a brooch of emerald at his throat. Nevertheless, Thor looks away, carefully cutting at the food on his plate.

“I was under the impression,” Thor murmurs lowly, “dressed as you are and looking at me as you do, that you invited it.”

“Were you?” Loki says lightly.

When Thor glances up at him, Loki holds his gaze as he finishes the final bite of his bread; sucks delicately at his fingertips where they are glossy with melted honey and looks overtly pleased with himself.

Ah, Thor thinks. So that is the mood for today. For his own sake, Thor eats quickly and doesn’t look at him again until their meal is done.

~

It is approaching noon by the time they are anywhere close to leaving, but so much the better, Thor thinks: the sun has shone all morning, and while the temperature outside will still be close to freezing it is warmer now than it would have been at dawn’s first light. Thor asks one of the servants to deliver a message to the stable hands to ensure that they will have horses tacked up and waiting for them when they attend the stables in due course.

First, though, they seek their mother to ensure she knows of their whereabouts should she or their father need to reach them for urgent matters. They find her in the library, sat in an armchair before the roaring fire with a book spread across her lap.

“What a wonderful idea,” Frigga says warmly when Thor tells her of their plans. She sets her book aside and gets to her feet to stand before them. “You have chosen a perfect day for it, I am sure. If you send word to the kitchens perhaps you might bring along a flask or two of hot mulled wine to keep you warm along the way.” She looks to each of them, eyes bright with amusement and hopelessly fond. “Though -- perhaps not _too_ much.”

Thor nods to her. “I will ensure that Loki doesn’t over-indulge,” he says, hands clasped behind his back and smiling innocently.

Loki turns on him with a glare so vexed that Thor finds it an effort not to laugh aloud. It is so easy to ruffle his feathers and so very enjoyable too.

“That was certainly not aimed at _me_ ,” Loki scoffs indignantly. “Who of the two of us is incapable of knowing his limits and has made a drunken fool of himself more times than I can count?”

“Well,” Thor begins calmly, “there was that time last year upon our return from Nornheim when you -- ”

“Hush, now,” Frigga interrupts with a smile, “both of you.”

Thor has long suspected that she instigates entertaining little squabbles between them from time to time purely for her own amusement. Though she hides it well, there is a mischief in her that reminds him so very much of Loki and which makes his heart swell for the both of them.

“We will bring some mulled wine,” Thor tells her, “and we will return in time for supper.”

Frigga smiles at him in acknowledgement and places a hand on his shoulder.

“How handsome you both look,” she murmurs, kissing Thor’s cheek when he ducks his head for her. She steps to Loki next and does the same. “I gifted you this, did I not?” She says brightly, gently touching the emerald brooch.

“You did,” Loki responds with a soft smile.

“It suits you,” Frigga says. “Enjoy yourselves; I will see you both later and you can tell me more of your adventures.”

They bid her farewell in turn and step out into the corridor, falling into step as they head down toward the stables.

“Mother has never gifted _me_ any jewellery,” Thor muses. “Why does she gift you jewellery?”

“Because I am obviously Mother’s favourite, Thor,” Loki sighs, rolling his eyes. “And you are not nearly attractive enough to be wearing a gem like this one.”

Thor knocks their shoulders together and laughs when Loki stumbles forward. Being quick on his feet, Loki is almost successful in pushing Thor directly out of a nearby window in retaliation, but Thor manages to thwart his efforts with a well-placed elbow to the ribs at the very last moment.

Loki must be in a particularly pleasant mood today, Thor thinks: throughout their scuffle, he doesn’t try to stab him even once.

~

The air outside is just as crisp and bracing as Thor had hoped, cold enough that very little of the snow has begun to thaw but not so biting as to be unpleasant. Their horses are tied ready and waiting for them outside their stables, breath steaming the chilled air as they chew steadily at their hay.

For himself, Thor takes Rinda, a sturdy and sizeable grey mare whose surefootedness and calm demeanour make her a pleasure to ride. For Loki, Thor asked the stable hands to prepare Magna, another mare, though younger in years and of smaller stature than his own mount. Her coat is of a fiery chestnut and her legs a gleaming white to the knee, and the only time Thor ever attempted to ride her she took a vicious bite at him before he even had the opportunity to mount. She is bad-tempered, over-sensitive, highly strung and, to Thor’s utter lack of surprise, Loki’s firm favourite.

“Magna doesn’t like you because you are boorish and impolite,” Loki tells him matter-of-factly as he leads her from the stable block, steps into the stirrup and swings his leg up over the saddle. “She is far too intelligent for you, besides.”

Thor looks at her dubiously and thinks that as long as he is out of biting range then he is satisfied.

They set off in an easterly direction, the beginning of their ride taking them over rolling farmland where they skirt around winter crops and across fields left fallow. The going is good enough that they can push on into a trot to swiftly cover the miles, the breeze invigorating and the views across Asgard splendid. On reaching a winding stream, they find the snow melted somewhat, and canter steadily along its banks until the whip of wind across their faces makes their eyes water and their skin glow.

On reaching more ice-covered ground, they slow to a walk and opt to cross the stream instead -- Rinda plodding sedately through, Magna leaping the breadth of it in an overdramatic fashion and nearly depositing Loki in the water as she goes -- and follow their compass north to where a sprawling forest reaches as far as the eye can see. This part of Asgard is scarcely inhabited at all, used only lightly for farming and felling, and its quiet expanse gives the overwhelming impression that they could be the only two people to exist in all the realms.

“Can you even remember how to reach the glade?” Loki asks. “It’s been some years since we last visited.”

“I believe so,” Thor replies easily, taking a winding path through dense evergreens that appear to reach infinitely into the cloudless skies.

His memory serves him well, for they soon arrive at a familiar clearing, the grass soft beneath the thawing snow and the sky a vivid blue above them. They are surrounded on all sides by firs laced with glittering ice, the glade silent but for birdsong and the steady drip of melting snow from laden branches.

With their reins turned into makeshift tethers, the horses are tied off to one side to pick contentedly at the grass beneath the trees. Loki murmurs a soft incantation that dries the grass in the centre of the clearing so that they can sit upon it, and then another to heat the two flasks of wine Thor holds out to him.

Thor takes a seat on the ground where it is still warmed by Loki’s magic, stretching his legs out before him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tips his head back with a sigh as he breathes in the refreshingly crisp air. He has just swallowed his first mouthful of wine when Loki joins him on the ground; he expects that Loki will seat himself alongside him, but instead finds himself pushed flat onto his back with a hand on his chest as Loki climbs into his lap.

“So,” Loki says in a sultry tone, pausing to take a drink of his own wine. “You have stolen me away from the castle, and now you intend to get me drunk. What else do you plan to do with me today, I wonder?”

“I am not trying to get you drunk, you are taking care of that well enough on your own,” Thor laughs, though he suspects that they have only enough alcohol between them to warm them through and leave them pleasantly inebriated. “And as for what I plan to do with you, I am open to suggestion.”

“Hm,” Loki says. “Firstly, brother, do remind me what happened at the feast after we returned from Nornheim. I don’t quite recall.”

“And why is that?” Thor grins. “Could it perhaps be the excess of alcohol you had that evening?”

“ _No_ ,” Loki says haughtily, as though the very idea of him being in his cups is preposterous. In fairness, it is an exceptionally rare occurrence. “It was some time ago, that is all. I cannot be expected to remember every moment of my life, surely.”

“Of course,” Thor indulges him, resting his hands upon Loki’s thighs. Loki’s boots are cut to fit over the knee, and Thor hooks his thumbs beneath the soft leather. “If I might refresh your memory, you drank a lot and then became rather -- flirtatious? At the dinner table.”

Loki frowns and looks at him uneasily. “That isn’t good.”

“Oh. Not with me,” Thor clarifies quickly. “No, I was sat further down amongst the Warriors Three. You were flirting with Heimdall.”

The appalled sound Loki makes is almost as amusing as his wide-eyed expression and the interesting shade of red that colours his cheeks.

“Ah,” Loki says. He drinks some more wine and looks deep in thought. “Was he interested?”

“Hard to tell. He gives very little away. If anything, he looked rather perplexed.”

“Ugh,” Loki drawls. “He’s so _boring_.” Sudden horror dawns across his features as he apparently comes to another realisation. “Wait, what version of that story were you about to recount in front of our mother earlier?”

“The one I just told you,” Thor says, enjoying himself tremendously. He hasn’t even had to embellish any details, every bit of it being the truth. “She was sitting beside Heimdall at the time.”

It is rare that Thor manages to render Loki speechless, and yet here they are.

“I see,” Loki says at length.

Thor gets the distinct impression that Loki rather wishes he’d never asked.

“I escorted you back to your bedchambers before you could do anything more foolish, so worry not. You said that you wanted to thank me for being an exceptional brother -- I’m unsure exactly what you had in mind, your hand gestures were confusing but certainly lewd -- and then you immediately fell asleep.”

“You know, that part definitely sounds made up,” Loki scoffs, raising an eyebrow. “As far as brothers go, when have I ever considered you to be anything other than painfully mediocre?”

Thor beams at him. “Well,” he begins, “there was that time -- ”

“Oh, shut _up_ ,” Loki groans, and promptly leans down to kiss him.

Thor clutches at Loki’s thigh with one hand and at his hair with the other, his flask rolling onto the grass alongside them and quickly forgotten. Loki’s mouth tastes rich and sweet from the spices in the wine, and Thor moans quietly into the kiss as Loki parts his lips and brushes the tips of their tongues together in a slick and teasing slide.

Although Loki’s hand still rests lightly over Thor’s chest, Thor takes advantage of Loki’s focus being elsewhere to sit himself upright, liberating his fingers from Loki’s hair so that he can wrap one arm tightly around his waist to bring them flush together.

“Fuck,” Loki sighs at the change in angle, rolling their hips together as he cups Thor’s face with one palm and kisses him soundly.

When they finally part, Thor appropriates Loki’s wine and steals a swig of it, as much to warm his cold fingers as for the taste.

“Do you ever think that someone might find us here?” Thor asks him, apropos of nothing in particular.

He isn’t truly worried about it and would never risk their being here if he were, but he wonders nonetheless. The thought of being discovered shouldn’t be a thrill and yet the idea settles hot and dangerous in his stomach.

Loki is wild and beautiful and clever and yet Thor is his _favourite_. Thor has always had a weakness for wanting to show off the things he burns with pride for.

“Hardly,” Loki says. He takes the steaming flask from Thor’s hand and drains the last of the wine, then throws it aside carelessly so that he can press Thor back down into the grass with a promising smirk. “Though I suppose that if anyone were to pass by then they would have the opportunity to find out just how much I love the taste of your cock.”

His fingers find the laces of Thor’s breeches and make quick work of them, and he settles back on his heels between Thor’s thighs to draw his cock free. _Norns_ but the winter air feels so much colder against the heat of Thor’s flesh, but Loki is kind to him; he grips at the base with his hot palm and slides his mouth down to meet it without delay.

Loki makes a quiet noise of contentment when Thor’s cock thickens further in his mouth, sucking at the shaft in earnest. The vibrations and sudden overwhelming flood of sensation leave Thor shivering and gasping, hips twitching up despite his best efforts to hold still.

Drawing off slowly with a wet sound that makes Thor’s toes curl, Loki takes one of Thor’s hands and draws it up to his hair. Thor tangles his fingers in the long strands, his palm fitting softly against Loki’s temple to hold him.

“Start slow,” Loki says clearly, his eyes dark and intense. “Stop if I raise my hand. You may come in my mouth but warn me first. Understood?”

For a long moment Thor can only nod in agreement, unable to find his voice.

“Yes,” he breathes when he finds he is able. His strokes the pad of his thumb gently against Loki’s cheek. “Brother, you truly are -- ”

“Yes, yes,” Loki dismisses him, clearly amused. “You can tell me how much you adore me later. For now, I want you to fuck my mouth like you mean it, so do get on with it.”

“Gods, your mouth will be the death of me, one way or another,” Thor tells him with a quiet huff of laughter.

Bracing himself with a hand on the ground at either side of Thor’s hips, Loki merely looks up at him through his lashes in a way that somehow blends innocence and obscenity, parts his lips and waits for Thor to feed his cock between them.

Thor takes painstaking care to be gentle and slow when he first eases Loki’s head down with encouraging fingers. He tightens his grip in Loki’s hair -- Loki enjoys this, as Thor knows all too well -– and lifts him carefully back up by a couple of inches.

Watching Loki judiciously, he begins to thrust up into his mouth with a quiet groan of satisfaction at the same time as he coaxes Loki’s head down to meet him. There is no indication from Loki that it is too much, and so Thor pushes in that bit harder, finding himself panting with want.

They have done this enough times that it is easy to find a balance and an easy rhythm, the push-pull motion between them accelerating steadily. It is good, so unbelievably, achingly good that Thor would kiss Loki’s mouth at once if it were possible and demand to know how such perfection could possibly exist.

Once given time to adjust, Loki visibly relaxes with a slow exhale, swallowing suddenly and deliberately so that Thor’s cock can slide deeper and nudge at the back of his throat. The tight, wet feel of it gripping at the head of his prick is enough on its own to make Thor lightheaded, but then Loki makes a pleased whimpering noise that is so needy and wanton that Thor’s cock jerks in response.

Thor finds himself rolling his hips in shallow, jerking pulses with a bitten-back groan of bliss, and Loki goes lax and yielding, letting Thor use his mouth as he sees fit. Perhaps two minutes pass or perhaps twenty; Thor loses track, his mind clouded with lust.

“Brother,” Thor says, breathless. The sight of his cock sliding against the silky inside of Loki’s hollowed cheeks is unbearably arousing. “I cannot last like this.”

“Mmf,” Loki says, which sounds something like encouragement when coupled with the increased suction he applies each and every time Thor fucks up against him.

It builds, and builds, his balls drawing tight, and then -- “Loki,” Thor warns with more urgency, “don’t stop, I am so _close_ ,” -- and then his mind is in free fall as he begins to spill in Loki’s mouth with a deep, rumbling sigh.

Loki swallows with every pulse, throat working rhythmically around Thor’s cock, though with Thor’s fingers now loosened in his hair he pulls off before Thor is quite done. Tilting his chin, Loki lets the final spurts of come mark his cheek, dripping down over his chin and his bottom lip.

He doesn’t even attempt to wipe himself off after; simply crawls forward over Thor’s body with a smirk and allows Thor to do it instead, the pads of his still-trembling fingers sliding down over the sticky streaks and pushing them into Loki’s mouth so he can suck them clean.

“You are a marvel and you never cease to amaze me,” Thor breathes, pulling him down gently into a kiss.

“I know,” Loki says, his smile filthy and made all the more so by his glossy and reddened lips. The words come out rasping, his throat scraped tender and his voice ruined, and it is far hotter than it has any right to be.

Thor smiles at him and eases both of them up so that he can sit once again with Loki in his lap. He tucks himself back into his breeches and holds Loki close with a hand at the small of his back.

“What do you want?” Thor asks him. Loki is all but vibrating with need against him, and trembles from head to toe with a barely-audible whine when Thor nuzzles at his neck and scrapes his teeth over the sensitive patch of skin below his ear. “Anything you like.”

“Just your hand will do,” Loki says, drawing Thor’s palm to the bulge in his breeches. “Don’t you dare move your mouth from there, _fuck_.”

That he is so hard without being touched -- dripping in Thor’s hand when he frees him from the confines of his clothing, and all from having his throat fucked -- is truly a wonder. Thor pulls him off with steady strokes; sucks a mark to Loki’s throat at the edge of his collar.

Loki’s arms come up to loop slackly around Thor’s neck. Hips shifting restlessly, he tightens his thighs around Thor’s with a shudder.

“I love these,” Thor groans softly, glancing down and stroking one hand briefly over the leather of Loki’s boots by way of explanation. “You surely know that you drive me to madness in dressing this way.”

“Of course,” Loki says, angling his head back so that Thor can trail kisses down the column of his neck. “It’s ever so amusing watching you try to keep your hands to yourself. At breakfast this morning you were practically drooling.”

“At breakfast,” Thor murmurs against his ear, “I wanted to spread your legs from the moment I saw you. I would have had you right there on the table if I could.”

“Fuck,” Loki breathes, pliant in Thor’s arms like the words alone have winded him. “And yet you were in my bed not an hour before. How shamefully greedy you are, brother.”

He is left gasping when Thor twists the hollow of his palm over the slick head of his cock, clearly on edge and trying to maintain some semblance of control.

“I will not deny it,” Thor tells him honestly, and sets his teeth to Loki’s neck for a moment to hear him groan. “I cannot get enough of you, Loki. I intend to come to your chambers tonight if you’ll have me, so that I may fuck you so slowly and for so long that you can think only of my cock.”

With a sob of pleasure Loki finally shakes apart, his cock flexing in Thor’s grip and spilling wetly across his lap. Thor watches his face as pleasure takes him, mesmerised by the beauty of it, and gradually slows the movement of his hand until Loki is spent.

Loki is quiet for some time after, slumped against Thor’s chest with his chin on Thor’s shoulder and breathing deeply like he is halfway to dozing off, but eventually he slowly sits up straight again and carefully puts himself back together until he and his clothing are as neat as when they arrived.

“Let us stay here for a while,” Loki says, moving from Thor’s lap to lie on the grass beside him. “We still have some time before it gets dark.”

Thor glances to the trees to check that the horses are still present -- they are, to his relief -- and settles on his back alongside him. They will soon cool off, the temperature starting to drop as the day draws on, but for now it is comfortable enough that they can enjoy the peace and quiet and stare up at the bright and boundless sky.

“Do you really plan on coming to my chambers tonight?” Loki asks curiously, his voice still rasping in that damnably attractive way.

“If you’ll have me,” Thor says once again with a smile.

Loki shifts so that he can drape his legs over Thor’s thighs, his arms folded behind his head and one bent knee crossed over the other to lazily kick back and forth. Thor’s range of vision is mostly just endlessly long legs and those ridiculous boots that inexplicably make his cock stir at the mere sight of them, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I suppose you’ll find out, won’t you?” says Loki.

Thor has every intention of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m gonna write a cute fic with a little bit of porn :) maybe just like a quick blowjob scene or something :)  
> My brain: Okie dokie lmao anyways here’s some casual outdoor face fucking
> 
> I didn’t even add the Wet & Messy tag this time, but you know it’s there in spirit ♥
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/)


End file.
